Dumbstruck
by electricbiscuts
Summary: Naruto is just Transferring in to konaha high school and has a little crushy crush.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto never had a reason for loving anyone but he would finally relize exactly how much unconditinol, unfathamable love that he felt for Sakura Haruno...  
>(that's right, an elipses wats up!)<p>

If he had transfered any later he would have been held back ,but luckily he was right on time for the last month of school. Everyone always assumes that being in a public school system was easy, just walk in and make a couple friends. But for this blonde haired, blue eyed, knuckle-head, it wasn't quite as simple. Naruto Uzumaki. That name would be remembered at Konaha High School.

He was driving on up to his brand new school in his brand new car. He wasn't a rich man,  
>in fact, he only had a roommate and a couple of hundred dollars to his name, but he earned all of it. Never the less he was driving a yellow 2015 Dodge Camaro with a black racing stripe down the center (like bumble bee). It was a gift from his late adopted grandfather, Hirozuen Sarotobi He had found an amazingly, considering the city ,easy to park spot in the almost empty parking lot of his new school. He switched into konoha from a different time zone so he was up at the ass-crack of dawn every morning. Lucky for him ,the school officially opens at 5:30 so he was able to get in. He passed through the metal detector and into the main lobby of the school. Stylish, yet modern and appropriate. He opened up his wallet and took out a folded wad of paper. Once un-folded it showed a map of the school. He was going to just sit in the cafe, but considering the fact that nobody else was going to be there for another hour, he decided that he was just going to go ahead and check out a couple of his class rooms. He went in the order of his schedule that went; AP- Chemistry, Algebra two,<br>Spanish three, woodwork and agricultral studies, (lunch) weight trainging, AP-History, Advanced Engligh. He was most impressed by his new chemistry lab. Back at Mizu High, the other juniors always reffered to him as walter white because the first day of class in his freshman year,  
>he combind alkaine batteries, baking soda, vineger, and a touch of fire and threw it out the window.<br>It blew up completley destroying thirteen lockers and the door to the couniclers office.

He gave up on his crusade and went to the famous Konaha High Library. It was said to have books far as the eye can see. Needless to say it was a myth. Although, It was one of the biggest structures on the campus, only rivaling the footbal field. There is where he met up with the most beautiful girl he would ever lay eyes on. Her glistening pink hair and mysterious,  
>yet compelling emerald eyes. Only once in a blue moon would a beauty like this come along.<br>While he would never admitt it, Naruto looked awesome. Not only complementing his good looks,  
>but inhansing them, was his sense of in all, he had the ability to knock-out even the most teniest tens out of ten. But this was so much more different now than some normal booty-call.<br>He didn't know quite what it was about her, but what ever it was he was dumbstruck by it.  
>Before he would be caught staring, he moved into action. He went god dang C.I.S. and analized everything about her in a moments notice. She was reading hamlet which meant she was into inntense drama and mystery. She had an adventure time backpack which meant she still had a child like demenor. She decked out her school uniform, proving that she was rebellious but tame. She had a golden microphone earing, which meant she was into rap music. With this data he could make a game plan.<p>

He walked right up to her.  
>"Hey, um, im new here so i was wondering where... wow this is embaressing..<br>listen could you tell me where the bathroom is?" He questioned with a fake sense of confusion and embaresment in his voice.  
>"Oh" he internally melted over her sweet voice " It should be right around," And without saying another word she walked around a corner, him following, and down the hall in about thirty-five seconds or so of akward and at the same time hilarious silence."here."she finished.<br>He looked up to see a completely pink floored, white stripped door to the womens room.  
>She let out a cute little compilation of giggles, while he let out a sort of breathy and quiet chuckle. She just completley turned the tables on him. His plan was for her to lead him to the mens room and then he would have requested the womens in a slightly twisted attemt to make her smile.<br>He didnt quite know who he was dealing wih anymore, but he was prepared for the best.

"That was actually really funny, hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." he extended his hand.

"hi, I'm Sakura Haruno, pleasure to make you aquaintence." She accepted his hand.  
>They got to talking for about two hours. before they new it the library was packed with people of unknown origion and Sakura, Being one of the popular kids, was stolen by her friend Ino Yamanaka.<br>He had only stayed there so long because of her so he decided to just go on ahead.  
>His probable favorite period of the day turned out to be better then expected when he ran into his new friend,<br>Sakura Haruno. He was even placed as her lab partner.  
>"Well beautiful, looks like your trying to follow me,"she just smiled and rolled he eyes," I dont blame you, its my own fault, i always let this happen, girls like you-" to this she stiffend "What do you mean to ,girls like me!?" She said infuriated.<br>Naruto could tell that if he didn't come up with something to save himself quick that he would potentially ruin his chances with her for good.  
>"you know, Pretty ones"he stated with a smirk.<br>She was not only drawn back and extreamly flattered, but she was also sort of fufilled.  
>She saw him in the library and almost started blushing at how handsome he was, so to hear those words come out of his mouth made her extremly excited, almost even turned on. "Well aren't you a smooth talker, U-zu-ma-ki" she said in a seductive tone while walking he fingers up his arm to his shoulder.<br>"Hey I got a question for you." He stated.  
>she smiled expecting him to ask her out. "What would that be?"<br>"Do you know what a covalent bond is?" He asked smugly.  
>"Oh umm..."<br>"Exactly, you need to pay attention to the teacher instead of just trying to get me in the sack." With this comment, she totally flipped out all the while her face turning redder then a fox.  
>"I"she started heaving"UM..DDFGNMFJHNVKU." said an over exelerated sakura.<br>He and a few around him burst out laughing at the frantic girl.  
>"You know im not cheap," he said inbetween laughs.<br>With that the rest of the day soildered on. Naruto making himself scarce at lunch and hitting up taco bell.  
>Soon after this, the rest of the day hurried to a close, in one week he would be taking all of his end of the year exams, otherwisae reffered to as, finals.<br>He went back to his apartment and said goodbye to his roommate, who to his surprise, was moving out.  
>He now needed to find a new room mate so he went on craigslist. Little did he know he would find his favorite pink haired blossom looking for a new place. He responded and soon the rest of the week he moved her in and celebrated with a movie marathon on friday that he and sakura participated in. He and her were already feeling really close.<p>

**PLEASE READ THIS IF YOU ENJOYED So there was my first chapter. I'll level with you. this is my first story so i dont really know how this system works so i dont know if ill be able to actually post this as a chapter based story. that being said, if you do not see a second third etc. chapter then i couldn't figure out how to work it, but i do plan on continuing the story regardless.**  
><strong>Please enjoy you morningafternoon/evening .**


	2. Heart Broken

Naruto woke up at about 3:00 in the morning that night to the sound of Sakura's screaming his name.  
>With great haste he darted over to her room. When the door was losked he started yelling her name and and banging on the door. "SAKURA!" As if the divines heard him the door unlocked and he burst in to see an eluptuous yet horrifing view. There lied Sakura Haruno, Masturbating. He Immeadietly closed the door and reddend up."I'm so s-s-sorry Sakura."<br>There was no response. He could feel her anger and emmbaresment welling up ready to burst. He very slowly crept away from the door and almost got away with it to if it weren't for the creaky floor board a few feet away from Sakura's door. She burst out of her room covering herself with a blanket holding something that looked like a lamp."YOU DUMB ASS!" With that she knocked him out.

He woke up the next morning laying on the hard oak wood floor with a huge headache and a dried up bloody nose.  
>Sarurday's, am I right?<br>He had offically had enough of these hard wood floors. Today he was going to confront the landlord about it, I mean this isn't the first time that they screwed him over, there was the first day he moved in when he slipped and landed face first one the littl bar that they have seperating the kitchen from them.  
>HE WAS ONLY WEARING SOCKS ON HIS FEET!<br>Never the less, it was time to replace them anyway. They were all old and torn up. There were parts were you could see the concrete they were built over and others where the boards were all dull and grey with dust.  
>But he figured it would probably be better if he confronted Sakura first. As a matter of fact there she was.<br>In the bathroom doing her hair and singing some wierd pop thing. He got up with a large moan.'There's that headache again' He thought internally.  
>"I think we have some advil in the cabinent." Sakura told him.<br>He Immeadietly Straitend up. "Well, good morning to you to beautiful." This made her turn towards him with an annoyed look on his face.  
>" You know you should wait before barging in like that."<br>"I can't help that i was scared you were in pain. I do care you know." He said with sincerity evediant in his voice. she frowned. Feeling like a jerk she apologized.  
>"I'm sorry Naruto, but seriously, you need to wait a second."<br>"okay, btw do you have any laundry you want me to do, or are you the only thing?" He questioned sarcastically.  
>She blushed to molten shades" I JUST COU-SJDSODSWFLS" She tried to state like an idiot.<br>He laughed to a new extent.  
>"Look, If you maybe wanted to go out some time, then I wouldn't object to the idea." He stated shocking her.<br>"well then how about we go see that one new movie" He smacked his face.  
>" Would you like to be a little more specific please" he stated with a smug grin.<br>"As a matter of fact, I would. How about we see that one new dracula movie."  
>"sounds good"'and specific' he whispered under his breath.<br>With that they were off to the theater. They grabbed a big old bucket of fried chicken and snuck it into ciniplex.  
>The movie wasn't particularly comlex and they both agreed that it was great as they left, holding hands.<br>I think we all know that naruto pulled the old yawn and stretch. After the movie, much to Naruto's objection,  
>they went to the mall, Checking out everything at every store ever made ever. All the while completely draing Naruto's little toad wallet. something of which he inhearited from his late parents. They died in a car accident while they were on thier way to the hospital so they could have naruto. The paramedics had to preform an emergency c-section on his aready desceased mother.<br>When sarutobi heard about all of this he adopted naruto, just like he did naruto's father when he was a lad.  
>Sarutobi passed away recently so he is still torn up about it. Lucky for the toad, they were leaving the mall and heading back to there duplex. They walked on up the stares to find the door wide open."Naruto,<br>did you leave the door open?" She asked weakly.  
>"No" He replied "stay behind me" He commanded and she obeyed. He walked in with his arms in a shielding posistion for Sakura's sake. He crept forward and without being noticed entered their home. Right then he heard a loud creek and recognized where it was coming from with that knowledge he whispered to Sakura" Stay here he's next to your room." And she, being afraid, agreed.<br>He slowly crept forward and ducked behind the couch to get a good look at the intruder. He had a gun but he looked dirty which meant he was homless and probably doing this for money. He was whereing a colorful ski mask that looked a little tiny, so he probably had a kid, which meant that he would have to appeal to both his logical side and his emotinal side. But first,  
>he was going to need to get that gun. There was only one thing from stopping him. There was no sign of entry. The door knob wasn't broken,<br>all the windows seemed fine and he knew for a fact that there wasn't any key under the mat. Which meant it could only be one person.  
>His former roommate was always talking about how he was going to set things right with his kid no matter what. Naruto just didn't think he would ever go this far. He stood up from behind the couch. "Just stop this Guy-sensai"<br>He caught him by surprise." My, My, how your youthfull mind figured it out is a mystery to me. so what are we going to do now?"  
>He asked as took off the ski mask revealing a tall man with a black bowl hair cut.<br>"I'm Going to give you all the money in my toad, and a gift for lee. We both know that your only doing this for him" This made Guy faulter a bit, he knew everything.  
>"fine" He yelled before Naruto Put all of his money for food on the ground and slid it over towards guy. He then procceeded tp his room and Grabed his Brand new Bass guitar and handed it to Guy. With that, he was on his way out the window. He left the key on the counter.<br>"It's all good now Sakura!" he yelled to his pink haired date who came runing right into his arms.  
>"Oh Naruto, I was so scared! Don't go in alone next time. Never scare me like that ever again!" To this naruto just hugged her and tried to calm her down. She looked up at him, from inside of his arms. He moved his hand up to her face and slowly decended.<br>Wether it was by instinct, or out of addrenaline, she and him kissed. It was brief but filled with passion. They broke the kiss,  
>feeling taken advanage of, Sakura pushed him away and slaped a big red one on his face. She relized the mistake but had to much pride to talk about it. with all the different emotians inside her she teared up and ran to her bed room. Leaving Naruto; Confused, Happy, Sad,<br>In Pain, Energized, and Heart Broken. What had he done wrong, what didn't he do, what did he do, what will he do...

Well thats the dramatic ending to chapter two. I hope you Enjoyed.  
>Have a good MorningAfternoon/Evening ! 


	3. Giant Boulder

He was out of ansers and out of time. Sunday had come and pass,and he still hadn't confronted her about the kiss. However, he also had anothedr issue concerning his social status. He was considered a new kid still. And to top it all off the end of year exams started today. He needed to study when he came in this morning. How could he not in a place like the library. It was literely filled with books. So since studing is what he needed to do, it's percicley what he got done. He new he'd be fine on all of his subdjects after studing but one. Weight Training. He would have to seriously hit the gym these next couple of days. The weight test would be on friday. He only has to be able to bench his body wieght so he isn't particularly concerned about it. So when he is done with studing, he will start working on his social stautus or he could try and win over sakura, or at least talk about what happend. Or maybe it didn't have to be an either or scenario. Maybe, just maybe, he could kill two birds with one huge boulder.

Sakura could only sit in her room and cry. She felt condemd. She couldn't face Naruto, or anyone else for that matter. She couldn't help feel both taken advantage of and guilty at the same time. On one hand, he did kiss her in her time of great desperation, but on the other hand, she not only kissed him back but she slapped him as well. Now she just had more to worry about with the finals coming up today. Lucky for her, Naruto was out the door this morning before she was ready, so she would hopefully be able to study in peace at the library, but on her way out she couldn't help but feel like an ass when she saw the amazing breakfast that he left her. It came on a small platter with a note attached to it.'We don't have to talk until you ready, so for now just enjoy this breakfast.' the little card read. She was already feeling bad as she began to start her jeep. She could feel his guilt. and that only made her worse.

He saw her walk in as he was planting a note and ducked behind a shelf. He slowly crept away from her to give her some space. He not only knew exactly what book she was going to look at to study from, but he also knew the rate she would read at and when to give her the well grown cherry blosom that he knew she would love. It was the same book she look at everyday, but never checked out. Hamlet. He had some suspicions about why she did this, but he figured he would just ask later. As soon as she would turn five pages in, she would find the note. Not only did his plan work, but it was flawless, she was aproaching the final page when he began to fret. He had left the cherry blosom in his backpack thier was no way he could get it on time untill something miraculous spawned in his mind. What was he completley surrounded by. Books. And what were books made of. Paper. theoretically if he could find one of the thousand of pink print books in this library he could reverse engineer them into a paper blossom. It was genious. He began the serch immeadietly but couldn't find one untill he went to go and check on sakura and see if she had gotten to the desiered page. Two book shelves behind her there was a book with pink print. She wasn't reading any note so the cost was probably clear. He went around the shelves seemingly unnoticed by anyone. But just as he grabbed the book, the note plopped out of the page. Sakura, being curious checked out the note and un-folded it. He had to work quickly. He almost immeadietly licked the page of the book, getting it wet with his saliva, so he could tear it out with out sound. She was about half way through the note when he finished a beautifully constructed and surprisingly accurate portrail of a cherry blossom. She put the note down blushing at what he said. 'I relize i can't really understand how you feel about me, but i hope it's only good things. So have a cherry blossom, i know it's your favorite. I hope you can forgive me because, I relly like you Sakura.' With that he walked up behind her and put the cherry blossom down and began to walked away... "Naruto!" she yelled at him"... I forgive you." That was all he needed. He walked over to her, sat down next to her, held her hand, looked right at her, and gave her a smooch.

They kept kissing for about half an hour untill they heard someone come in and immeadietly seperated. Lucky for them, he didn't look thier way. The resy of the time they sort of just sat there, holding hands underneath the table whispering sweet nothings in her ear. They were eventually spotted holding hands, thus earning him a spot on the social latter. However in all the heat of the moment, he completey forgot about the one initial reason he came to the library. To Study. He was lucky his first test would be in AP-Chemistry, he would be completely screwed if it wasn't. At the same time though, if it was a different test he was taking today that he didn't study for, he would have been fine knowing that he and Sakura had a little bit more going on than just a friendship.

============= So there is that one. I know that was short but i'm trying to base it more off of quality, as opposed to quantity.. I would like to thank everyone for all the support. I've been sick all day so to see all these people reading my material makes me smile. As always have a good Morning/Afternoon/Evening !


	4. Room mate

It had been an exausting week, but the journey was over, he finished all of his finals and gained a spot on the social status bar.  
>If you asked Naruto himself , he would probably say that all hose tests were easy as cake. Well if you asked him and he told you that, he'd be lying out his ass. He had a pretty rough time (especially with wieght trainging) but it was all over now. He had managed to make it through every thing as long as he kept in mind that if he didn't pass and he had to go to summer school, then he wouldn't get to spend hardly any time with his girlfriend, Sakura Haruno. They made it facebook official two days ago. One of thier favorite things to do, being the new couple that they are, was engage in heated, pationate make-out sessions. When they weren't doing that,<br>they were talking, when they weren't doing that, they weren't near each other. They made it a point to pull a twilight and just go out into a little clearing in the forest and stare into eachothers eyes for hours on end. But time was flying out the window.

"Hey Naruto, could you help me out, I'm having some trouble in here."He heard this from his room and walked over to the stairs outside of thier apartment,  
>to see a giant brand new, L E D, 3D, Tv.<br>"holy moly roly poly oley guacamole", to this she got the gigs.  
>"Do you think you could carry this to our room?"<br>"Our room"Naruto questioned with a blush.  
>She relized how that must have sounded. "Don't get any Ideas, I mean't the living room!"<br>"well I don't know Sakura, I'm not opposed to the idea" he said grabbing her butt before she could put down the tv.  
>This startled her so much that she dropped the TV. Right before it touch the ground,<br>" Get Away You Pig!" She said with a smile and some laughter.  
>So he went ahead and carried it up, with her guiding him all the while. You know, he never thought that the wieght training would ever, and I mean, ever come in handy untill he started lifting a 120 pound tv like it was nothing. His angry looking teacher would tell him it was so that if he ever got robbed and he was in a grudge match with the perp, he would over power him and win. Truth be told, Naruto wouldn't need a lot of muscle. He took a couple of thousand of lessons at the YMCA over self defense. He would even know how to break an arm of someone who had him in a head lock. Of course this won't do very well in the zombie apocolypse (real quick, could i just get some credit for spelling that word right?), but the likley hood of this happening was slim to none.<p>

So after they got it all plugged in their was only one more thing to make their almost dinky little apartment into a full fledge home.  
>The one thing that brought any and all family's together. The one thing that practically defined everyone's life. Cable. They had other things to do besides wait for hours on end for the cable guy to be late. So instead, they would come to the compromise of going out and renting 'Sex in the city:the movie' again but naruto wasn't really feeling up for it, so instead they were going to rent 'Die Hard' again but sakura wasn't really in a giving mood. When they couldn't decide, they just went back to making out.<p>

It was the first day of the last week of school. Naruto and Sakura weren't anxious per say, but they were getting a little ansy. Naruto was actually surprised to here that his best friend from his old school was going to be there next year, although he hadn't found a place to stay yet. Naruto wanted to run it by Sakura first, but he needed a response, so he went ahead and said yes. He had two weeks till' he would be showing up and moving in. He had two weeks till' he HAD to tell sakura. He had two weeks till' he got two bloody eyes and a black nose (that's what I meant to say). He was going to have to find a way to tell her without getting his head ripped off.

They were still making out but things were getting a little heavier now. It's not that he wasn't ready, like all the time, It's just the fact that he wanted her to be ready. She was squeezing, he was squeezing, but not as hard so that she wouldn't feel uncomftorable. She was noticing that he wasn't trying as hard as he was. This was really starting to bum her out. "Naruto, I think i want you, now." She said, trying to arouse him.

He pushed on her lightly, not knowing if this is what he wanted. If this is the rabbit hole that he wanted to go down. "sakura, we don't have to-

"If I'm really that ugly then just say it", Sakurasaid trembling in fear of rejection.

He was scared, and feeling guilty "Sakura, no, it's not that at all" he assured her." It's just, i wanna make sure that your ready", he said once again, calming her.

"I am. As a matter a fact, I would love for you to have sex with me!" She said releived and angry and hormonal.

"But you see that's just the thing. I don't want to have sex with you." He looked down, then looked back at her " I want to make love to you."

She was taken by his words. "oh Naruto," She said before they proceeded to take it to the bedroom and have sex.

Well thier you go, blah blah blah, it's three in the morning and that's an exuse for poor writing, blah blah blah, boring author stuff.

In all seriousness though, I sincerly hoped you enjoyed my story, and as always, Have a good Morning/Afternoon/Evening 


End file.
